


The Tea Shop

by callithemuse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alllll the fluffffff, Fluff, For Tobi!!!, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Tea Shop, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callithemuse/pseuds/callithemuse
Summary: Remus and Sirius are married and run a tea shop.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	The Tea Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfstarforeverandever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarforeverandever/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOBI!! I love you and I hope you enjoy this fluff!!

Remus couldn’t remember ever being happier. Here, in his shop with Sirius it felt heavenly. 

He was standing at the counter, counting out change to hand to a customer, when a pair of arms encircled him and a kiss was planted on his shoulder. 

His husband hummed softly, resting his cheek on Remus’ neck. 

The woman took her change, and went over to wait. 

Remus laughed a bit as Sirius rubbed his cheek against him. “Hey love.”

“Hi baby.” Sirius sounded tired, and when he turned to face him, he yawned. 

“Why don’t you go make yourself some coffee? I’ll make her tea, okay?” 

Sirius nodded, and stepped off to make his coffee. Remus smiled fondly at him, before starting on the lady’s drink. A few minutes later, he handed it to her with a bright smile, that wasn’t faked for once. 

At a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Sirius holding out a cup. He took a sip, and smiled as he tasted jasmine tea. Sirius had figured out that it was his favorite pretty quickly. Remus kissed Sirius on the cheek, and went back to working. 

~~~~~~~~~

After a few hours, the shop was buzzing as people flitted in and out. Alice had come into work, and was on the register with him. Sirius and Frank were making the cups of tea, as quickly as they could. 

Even though it was busy, this was one of the best parts of his day. He loved seeing the young couples sharing a snack and laughing together, the old married couples sitting with each other quietly and the parents with their kids. 

When one of the parents came up with a little girl bouncing eagerly on her toes, he couldn’t help the wide smile that stretched across his face. 

“What can I get for you today?” 

The little girl rattled off their order, and he took it down.

“Right, that’ll be £12.37.” the little girl handed him the money, and he gave her back her change, waving at them. 

He told Sirius, who started on it, before calling out the name. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they had closed for the night, Sirius hugged him tightly, refusing to let go, as normal. 

“Pads, c’mon, we need to get home,” he protested, laughing. 

“Mmmm, no. Wanna hold you.” 

“You can do that at home. Besides, it’s movie night. And we closed everything up. Also this isn’t a very comfortable way to stand love.” 

Sirius huffed, and swept Remus into his arms. He yelped, and locked his arms around his neck, staring up at him. 

“Is this how I’m going home?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

He nodded empathetically, and kissed him. He melted into him, eyes closing. 

When they broke apart, Sirius had an adoring look on his face, like he was the best thing that had happened to him. 

“Love you,” Remus whispered, like they were 17 again, talking quietly at 3 am.

“I love you too, baby.”

And well, this was the happiest he’d ever been, being held by the love of his life in their shop, remembering why he had married him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
